


Tenderness

by meikahidenori



Series: Wallflower - Gordon & John classic series AU [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori





	Tenderness

John stirred in bed and smiled when he heard a soft growl behind him and wiry arms tightening their grip around his body. He made himself snug in the warm embrace and sighed happily. It had been a long month alone in the cold reaches of space and while the space station had heat and artificial gravity, it was no match for the weight of real earthly forces or the comfort of real touch.

Most people would feel restricted or smothered with a lover as possessive as Gordon waiting for them at home, but for John it was comforting to know that when he touched down and felt the crushing weight of real gravity on his shoulders that there was someone to help him undress and rub him down, holding him tight until the world stopped moving around him.

Most would assume this attention was for one reason only, though truthfully John knew Gordon just wanted to please him and look after him the only ways he knew how. Sex was more or less an afterthought and only if John felt up for it.

Sure, every man liked being in control and John more or less was in their relationship, but he also adored being pampered and spoiled so much that giving into his lover to be dominated in the bedroom - besides he was still in control, as Gordon never did anything he didn't want him to.

Alot of people would hate the way his lover obsessively pandered over him, probably telling him it was unhealthy and to get out while he could - but they never knew the amount of power he truly wielded. If anything, his lover was the submissive one.

First night on touchdown was alway the trickiest, but when Alan or Scott swapped over shifts, their father usually left John alone, knowing that long periods in space did make one ill and unlike the others, John always seemed to get the extended and heavier workloads. 

Gordon would have some tea and toast waiting for him in his bedroom, fresh and hot ready to nibble and hydrate after the trip, something to ease the headache and the stomach. 

After a few minutes to settle, Gordon would slip in and sit beside him and without words start rubbing the base of his neck and work his way down his shoulders and back, kneeding out the knots and making the heavy muscle feel light again. If he had been injured, Gordon would sometimes bypass this pampering though admittedly it wasn't often. If he could make John feel relaxed and happy to be home, he'd ignore his own pain right up until John was fully made conscious of it the next day. 

As he would peel John free from his shirt with a meticulous purpose, Gordon would kiss him and nip the mark that he left permanently on his pale skin where John's neck met his collarbone, deeping its colour and letting out a purr before running his fingers gently over his back, sides and his chest, moving on to placing feathery warm presses of his lips against the odd freckle or mark on his flesh. Anything new he would spend a bit longer lingering his kisses as if to silently say ‘I’ll remember you.’ 

Eventually he'd slip one of John's loose jumpers on and lay his lover back before starting on his shoes, socks and trousers, trailing his lips from the top of John's feet to the hems of his cotton trunks before pulling the large jumper down to cover his hips. 

Returning to his feet, Gordon would massage them and only then would he ask how the trip back was and let John unload any stress he had been locking up inside him about rescues, problems with maintenance and then about any new discoveries or books he had written. It always felt good to end the conversation on a good note as by that time Gordon had shifted beside him on the bed to listen, curling him up into his strong wiry arms until John talked himself to sleep. 

The odd occasion however, John would tease back, encouraging Gordon onwards, sometimes pushing his attentive lover back and returning the playful exploration with vigour, tracing the old and new scars on his body, running his palms over taught but lithe muscle and massaging his lips against warm flesh as he disrobed his lover too, both of them naked and passionately enjoying one another. 

He'd pull back and bring his lover with him, allowing him full access to his bounty, something Gordon never took for granted, lavishing more feverish attention upon him before taking his place and with tantric like devotion made love to him sending him heavenward as he made him shudder as if in time to the ocean waves lapping and caressing the grains of sand on the beach. 

John had stopped wondering how his lover could hold out for hours, reveling in his own greedy little hits of euphoria as Gordon slowly paced himself, making sure every inch of his lover was satisfied and treated like a priceless treasure. 

When he thought couldn't handle it, that was when Gordon gave it his all, one last burst of beautiful galaxies filling his imagination as his lover filled him with all his lustful desires,

Thinking all these things and more, John rolled over and nuzzled the most treasured person in his life, wrapping his arms around him in return and holding him tight. 

The stars will always look after the ocean, just as the ocean protected the skies and reflected the love right back at the stars.


End file.
